007: The World Is Not Enough
by Paragon21
Summary: Dani is assigned her first official mission and Bond is unhappy. While the mission starts off rocky, it turned into a clusterf*ck in 2 seconds. Can Dani fix the damage done or will Bond pay the ultimate price? Takes place after "007: Legacies" and is not a stand alone story. Must read "Legacies" before reading this one.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! After the success I had with 007: Legacies, I decided to write a sequel! So sit back and enjoy (or hate) 007: The World is Not Enough!

* * *

9:30 AM, High Wycombe Cemetery, June 25 2014

On a typical summer day in England, a figure stands over a mass grave as the wind whistles through the oak trees. The only thing that's out of the norm really is the temperature. Normally a summer day in England can get up to 22°C (72°F), but today it barely made it to 18°C (64°F). The figure shivered slightly and popped the collar of the coat they were wearing. A second figure walked behind the first, a much taller one. The second figure was a man, but not just any man, James Bond. The smaller figure was his child, Danielle Kaylah Bond, Dani to most.

The young child stood over the grave of her adoptive family. A woman and three children were buried under a thick slab of marble. The names of Annabel, Casey, Thomas, and Hank Roberts were etched on the stone, followed by their age, date of birth and death. Annabel was forty, Casey was ten, Thomas was nine and Hank was only five. The family was the only one the Dani knew until she heard of Bond. Dani knelt down, kissed her hand and placed it on the grave. "I miss you all, but don't worry, I'm not alone." Dani gabbed hold of Bond's hand and gave it a little squeeze. Bond looked down at his little girl, _well she's not so little anymore, _a sense of pride swelled inside his heart.

Bond thanked Annabel for taking care of Dani in his stead, and apologized for the trouble Dani may have caused. The pair walked off to head home. Dani got in the passenger seat of Bond's Austin Martin and immediately popped her earphones in and listened to her playlist. _Well so much for a conversation._ Bond drove off and couldn't help but hear Dani's loud music. "Dani, turn that down! I can hear that from here, over my radio." Dani of course didn't hear it. Bond pulled Dani's earphones out and practically lectured her about listening to her music too loud and that if she wanted to be an agent she needed her hearing. "Look, I'm not going to go deaf within a year. You don't need to keep lecturing me." Dani rolled her eyes and popper her headphone back in. "Clearly I do if you don't keep listening." Bond was frustrated and that means Dani was too. Dani, if only to spite Bond, turned up the volume of the music she was listening to. Bond could practically sing along with the song, it was so loud.

Dani was fifteen now, and starting to act her age. Bond knew teens were pretty hard to deal with but he thought he could handle it. Earlier in the year, Dani had gotten into a fight with another rookie at the department and ended up breaking the guy's nose. Most were impressed that a fifteen, _well she was fourteen at the time, but who's paying attention,_ year old girl standing barely five-foot two-inches could take down a twenty-five year old man who was almost six feet tall and weight almost twice as much. Bond and M had a serious talk about fighting between agents and how it could seriously tarnish Dani's record. Dani seemed prideful and had a sense of superiority over the new recruits. Having been on a high-risk mission ten years before any of the new recruits seemed to make Dani think she was better than the rookies. Bond beat that out of her real quick with some serious boot camp training. _Had to pay for that boy's surgery too._

Dani was also going through the loner stage of life, where all she wants is privacy and alone time. Bond would only see Dani when she walked into the kitchen and when she accompanies him anywhere. This was no longer the honeymoon stage of their relationship. Dani was pushing boundaries and Bond's patience. Bond kept his cool though and would not respond in an angry manner, or at least not at first. Dani is also more active, in terms of…well…dating. Bond caught Dani sneaking in after midnight, coming home from a date with some unknown boy last month. Dani was adamant that nothing happened between the two, and he believed her, but still had her do a series of tests to be one the safe side.

Bond quickly ended that relationship but another boy soon came a courting the following week. A boy from up the street that had seen Dani walk around the market place on Saturday. He had dark hair, light skin, freckles and green eyes, and one hell of an attitude. Bond chased him off by flashing his gun around. He and Dani ended up having a massive argument about how Bond can't control every thing in Dani's life. "Dad quit interfering with my personal affairs! I'm fifteen now, I know what I'm doing!" Dani was ready to slam her bedroom door before Bond pushed it open again. "No you don't! Like you said you're only fifteen. I know what boys are like at that age because I was one of them! And I'm only getting involved for your safety. So don't get involved with that boy again!" _That was a dark day. Dani needed more of a man than that boy could ever be._

Bond and Dani had their arguments but would always make amends in the end. After all, Dani was Bond's little girl, he couldn't stay mad at her, _her eyes, her little pout, and her altogether sullen face when she's mad, dare I say it's too cute to stay made at,_ even though Dani might hold a grudge for a while. Dani couldn't stay mad at Bond for too long either, due to his goddamn charm. _His damn smile, his damn wink, his whole goddamn face! I just want to punch him sometimes! _He always knew what to say to get her to smile or win her over again. M said that watching the duo was like watching a firework show, a massive bang, followed by smaller sparks, and then silence.

Bond parked the car in front of the flat that the two shared and watched as Dani got out, slammed the door, and go up to the room. _Well, so much for a day of reflection_. Bond sighed before following his teen up the stairs. As he entered his flat, his phone rang. M was calling and Bond had a mind to ignore the call because he and Dani were on vacation. However, Bond answered the phone. "Bond, we have a situation. How soon can you get to headquarters?" Bond racked his head back in annoyance. "I just got home, M. I literally took one step through the door before you called. Can't it wait till tomorrow?" M chuckled over the phone but quickly stiffened up again. "I'm afraid not. How's Dani? Is she behaving any better?" Bond looked over to Dani's bedroom door and decided to give M an idea. "Dani!" M waited for barely a second before he could hear the girl's voice over the phone. "WHAT!" Bond got back on the phone, "That give you an idea?" M pressed his fingers into the bridge of his nose and gave a smile. "I thinks it's best to leave Dani there." Bond grabbed his car keys and headed towards the door again. "I'll be there in a few minutes, goodbye." Bond hung up and called Dani again. "What? Where are you going?" Bond looked at Dani, but all her could see was the girl he met last year, small, frail, and in need of constant comfort. Now all he saw was the spitting image of himself in Dani, stubborn, strong-willed, and a smartass. _When did you grow up so fast?_ "M needs to see me. I might be back late." "What? Why? *_scoffs_* Let me get my coat." Bond watched Dani reached into her room and walked out to the car. _Lord give me strength._


	2. Chapter 2

MI6 Headquarters 10:15 AM

Bond and Dani walked side by side into M's office. Dani immediately sat in a chair in the furthest and darkest corner in the room, and resumed listening to her music. "Dani, at least say hello." Dani gave a little salute to M before looking down at her phone again. "Not a good day today then?" Bond sat in front of M as he turned his attention away from his daughter to his boss. "No, she's just not in a good mood today." Bond decided to leave Dani alone for a bit and discuss matters with M. "It's actually good you brought her. It turns out this mission is a two-parter. The first part deals with recon and the second deals with take downs." Bond looked at M curiously, _what does this have to do with Dani? _"The MP want's to see some on the job statistics. After all, last year the MP made Dani an unofficial junior agent, now she wants results. You and Dani are going together. Dani is assigned to the recon, you handle the take downs." Bond finally understood the situation, and was not happy. "No, Dani's not ready to do recon just yet, she still hasn't passed her physicals or written tests." Dani looked up from her phone, and paused her music. She wondered what was related to her that Bond was sounding defensive.

"Bond, Dani made a deal with the MP last year. So far Dani has not done any other mission since. Even then the Gutiérrez incident was not placed on Dani's record. And the India mission was scrapped when the assassin was caught by the authorities and executed. Bond, the MP threatened separating the two of you permanently if Dani doesn't complete one mission with in the next month. I'm assigning Dani the easy part of the mission so that I don't have to watch as the MP forcefully takes Dani away from you." Dani looked at Bond, remembering just how far he went to keep her and how far she went to stay with him. A sense of guilt washed over Dani as she remembered the way she snapped at her father earlier. "Where are we heading this time?" Bond and M turned to the dark corner of the room where Dani sat. Bond was surprised she was even listening. "You will be heading to Russia, and unfortunately there had been civil unrest in the recent months. It's going to be very dangerous." Dani stood from her seat and plopped herself down into the chair next to Bond's, facing M. "Give me the file." M handed the file to the girl and watched as she flipped through it, analyzing photos and skimming through paragraphs of information at an alarming rate. "I'll take it."


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day...Bond and Dani's Flat

"Make sure to pack your scarf. It's going to be colder in Russia than it is here." Bond stood in Dani's doorway, just checking on her and making sure she was packing smartly. "Dad, it's summer. Last I checked, which was on the way back in the car, it can get up to 36°C in June. That's 96°F. So no I will not be packing my scarf, I will instead be packing my shorts." Dani sassed as she went back to her packing. Bond sighed and left her alone. _She's still pissed from early. I think she should still pack a scarf._ Dani looked over her shoulder back to the empty doorway for a moment; she scoffed, and then reached for her winter gear. _Could hurt to have a beanie and a scarf._

That night Dani and Bond ate in silence. Something they normally don't do. Dani is always talking or reciting random stats or facts about something until Bond's ready to stab a knife into his ears. Today though, with visiting the gravesite, the pointless argument over music, and just unaired grievances, Dani was just too quiet. Bond didn't enjoy her constant chatter, but he hated her silence. Bond looked down at his plate, steak _for the third day in a row because of you-know-who_, peas and corn, and some roasted potatoes. _PS, Dani didn't cook anything._ Using his fork, Bond flicked a piece of potato at Dani's plate. Dani looked up with her eyes, giving a look that said she had no interests in playing today. _I know what you're doing, and I'm not falling for it. _Bond flicked another piece at Dani, this time hitting her nose._ Bullseye._ Dani finally sat back and looked at her Dad, square in the eye. Bond looked into Dani's blue eyes, totally unaware of Dani's fork getting ready to flick a pea at him. Dani fired and then took off knowing that she would be safe in her room. Bond grabbed her from behind and began to poke and prod Dani's tickle spot, causing her to laugh and squeal, "Dad, stop-st-stop it!" Dani was laughing to hard to get it out in one sentence. Bond, though he was getting older, still was able to lift Dani up and spin her around, like he did when she first learned to use a knife.

Dani managed to wiggle out Bond's arms and grabbed a pillow from the couch in the living room, her only defense. Bond had a hard time getting past Dani's defense but didn't let up. Bond had finally got hold of his daughter, but instead of tickling, he just held her. Dani got out the last of her giggles, before relaxing in Bond's arms. "You done being mad at me?" Bond asked as he leaned back on the couch. "You make it so damn hard to be mad, but you are so frustrating! How do you do it?" Bond chuckled and gave Dani a kiss on the forehead. Bond loved Dani more than anyone or anything else in the world. He even gave up drinking for her and his womanizing ways. Dani was the only one that could hurt him now.

Dani knew how much Bond loved her, even if he never said it. Dani didn't need to hear it; she just needed him to show it. Dani got up and Bond followed, the finished their meals, without starting a food fight. Dani and Bond spent the rest of the evening watching TV, Dani resting her head on a pillow on Bond's lap, while he stroked her hair. Half the time Bond had to remind Dani that she was fifteen, and should stop acting like a kid, the other half, he wished she would stay a kid. This was one of those times. Dani was growing too fast for Bond's liking and going to be out of his life in a blink of an eye. Worst of all, there could come a day when he had to walk her down the aisle and hand her off to some boy. No boy would ever be good enough for Dani in Bond's mind. Then again every father feels that way.

Dani fell asleep around midnight (Dani doesn't have a curfew). Bond picked her up and tucked her in. As he left the room, Bond noticed Dani's suitcase in the corner and smiled at the fact that she had packed bother her shorts and a scarf. He looked back at the sleeping child and a flash back of Dani, a much younger Dani sleeping in the bed, a Union Jack pillow wrapped up in her arms. Bond smiled and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Heathrow Airport...5:39 AM  


Dani sat down in the terminal waiting room, waiting for Bond to get out of the bathroom. Dani wasn't afraid of flying anymore and often asked to go on trips to other countries just for fun. Bond declined saying that he didn't have the money to afford that lifestyle, _bullshit, he can pay for a brand-spanking new Aston Martin and a Rolex and still send me to a private international school._ Bond sat next to Dani, who was reading a book. Bond lifted it up enough to see the title. "The Bible? When did you become so religious?" Dani looked up from her reading to look at her dad. "You know you just went to the restroom a couple hours ago back at home, and now a second time here? You might need to get a prostate exam and get that checked." Bond reached round and tapped Dani on the head, before Dani would have cried out in pain, now she's so used to it she doesn't notice it. "Already had one." Dani snickered as she pressed her face into her Bible, trying not to laugh or to imagine Bond being the one bent over a table with someone else shoving a finger up his arse, _dammit that is not an image I wanted to see, AAAGGHH! _

"Boarding for flight 645 on Aeroflot Russian Airlines to Moscow will begin in twenty minutes." Dani look at her watch and leaned her head back onto Bond's arm, which was resting on the headrest of Dani's chair. Dani hated to wait for anything. She put her Bible back in her bag, and reached for her phone to listen to some music. Bond grabbed on of the headphone earpieces and placed it in his ear. When boarding finally started Dani and Bond walked to their seats in first class. Bond and Dani talked about Russia and the culture, Dani joked about getting wasted on pure Russian Vodka, Bond flat out said no, and both brushed up on their Russian.

The plane took off at 6:20, five minutes late, and headed for Moscow. The flight was only three hours and was rather fun. Bond and Dani played some poker, which was difficult, them being on a plane right next to each other, but they pulled it off. Dani was getting better at hiding her tell and calling bluff, making the game more fun for the two. Bond reminded Dani that he was the best player in MI6, by trumping her at every hand. Frustrated Dani stopped playing and instead began to sketch. It was therapeutic to watch Dani draw. She would offer to teach Bond some of the basics, but it just wasn't Bond's forte. The last hour was the most fun as Dani and Bond told stories of how they got into trouble at school. Turns out both of them had problems keeping their hands to themselves. Bond couldn't keep his hands off the ladies and Dani couldn't just punch a pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

Sheremetyevo International Airport, Moscow, Russia

The plane landed at 1:00 Moscow time. Dani jumped up and began to stretch, her shirt rode up a little, exposing an inch of her abdomen and the hip band of her underwear, and Bond noticed some boys round Dani's age coming up the aisle. Bond pulled Dani back into her seat by her shirt and kept her there until the boys were off the plane. "Really?" Bond didn't answer and instead headed off the plane. Once in the airport the pair grabbed their luggage and called a cab. "Since our "tour" doesn't start till tomorrow, can we go to a museum tonight?" Bond smiled and looked at Dani who was reading a text message. "Who's that from?" Dani turned off her phone and looked up. "My friend Carlos." _Great, just what I need in my life, another damn boy. _ "Friend? What do mean by 'Friend'?" Dani rolled her eyes and she received another text from Carlos. "Oh my god Dad, he just texted me to say that his crush just asked him out on a date." Bond looked at the text, and read that Carlos was just asked out by a...boy named Henry just asked him out. "Oh, he's...homosexual." Dani smiled, knowing that Bond thought that Carlos was her crush. "Yeah, he came out like, three weeks ago, his parents weren't too happy about it but hey, if they don't like, they can shove it, and shove it up hard. Oh and you don't have to be so PC, you can say gay, cause holy shiz, Carlos is SO gay." Bond face palmed and regretted asking who Carlos was. _Still, good for him._

The Renaissance Moscow Monarch Hotel was a nice one. Bond booked a two-bedroom service apartment, two rooms, and a fully stocked kitchen and 24 hour room service. The bedrooms also had king-sized beds and free Wi-Fi. All for 50,000 Rubles a night, that's 823 pounds or $1395. _Hey MI6 is paying for it not us._

Dani unpacked and walked into the living room where Bond was already looking at the file. "So Miroslav Zolnerowich is our target. Damn, try saying his name while drunk." Bond looked at the picture of their target. A six-foot five man that was two hundred and thirty six pounds of pure muscle, and had a vodka and cocaine fueled temper that could bring down a government. Bond was worried. Dani was tiny compared to the man, and worse, she had to spy on him. "Dani, how about you do the take down, at the very least you can snipe him from a distance and-" Dani cut Bond off by taking the Miroslav's _fuck it I'm calling him Milo,_ photo from him. "Dad, the take down is your mission, recon and Intel is mine. I'm smaller than this guy, but I'm also faster, he spots me, I can out run him and get to safety without breaking a sweat." Bond was far from reassured. "Still think about it. I can do recon and write in the file that you did it and I did-" Dani was taken back by Bond's offer to a point where she needed to sit down. "Whoa! You mean you are willing to forge a fake report, stating that I gathered the Intel when you where the one who did? That's something a grade-schooler does." Bond shook his head, "Dani, this man is responsible for the death of fifteen people, and the youngest one was eighteen, just a few years older than you. I'm had to bury my parents, my old boss, and dozens of friends, I'm not going to have to bury you."

Dani didn't show any emotion, she just stared at Bond, and then eyed the picture of Milo in her hand. "Then you should have thought of that when you took me in. Dad, I still have three years before my eighteenth and that means from now till then, I can be taken away with a quick call from the MP to social services. I need to do this. You can't do it for me cause if the MP found out, I'm gone. If you didn't want to get me involved, you should have let me go or actually hire a baby sitter." Dani didn't want to say those things but it was truth. Bond knew that taking her in was risky. A terrorist could have found out that Bond had a child and could have ordered a hit, even if Dani is in London or anywhere really. Dani would always be a target, but the closer she is to danger the less danger she's in. _Okay I just read that from the damn Lord of the Rings book, and it makes no god damn sense, but it sounds cool._ Bond nodded, he knew Dani would always need protection, but he couldn't be there forever, she needed to learn to protect herself. "Fine. Just be careful out there." Dani smiled, got up and gave Bond a comforting hug. "I'll be back by 11:00." With that Dani was out the door and gone. "Be safe." Bond sat there for a bit, before quickly standing up and headed to Dani's room. _Where's that damn Bible?_


	6. Chapter 6

On The Streets of Moscow

The streets were more crowded than usual, mainly because of tourists. _Civil unrest, what was M talking about, this place seems okay, and ew, dead dog._ Dani walked the streets, until she saw a little café, or at least she thought it was a café since Russia uses a Cyrillic alphabet _and it makes no god damn sense!_ Dani sat down and as best she could, ordered a coffee in Russian. Once seated in a comfy chair by the window, Dani sipped her coffee and waited, for what? She did not know. Unbeknownst to her though, someone was also watching Dani. A raven-haired boy about the age of sixteen had seen Dani walk in and immediately took notice. His blue eyes were brighter than hers, if that was even possible, and his skin was flawless, not a mole or birthmark to mar his skin. The boy stood about five-foot eight, and had some muscle on him. Taking notice of the tour book in Dani's hand, he knew she was a foreigner, and decided to make his move. "Hello, may I sit here?" The boy's Russian accent was strong but not so that it impaired his speech. Dani looked up from her book, an annoyed expression quickly shifter to that of Aw. _Holy shit he's beautiful._ "Yeah, sure. Go right ahead." Dani shifted slightly as the boy sat across from her.

"I could not help but notice you have a tour book. Where are you from?" Dani knew she couldn't hide her accent, but she could make up a bogus story. "I'm from London, and yeah, my parents got divorced recently and Dad wanted to get my mind off things. I don't suppose you know any great restaurants around here do you?" The boy gave a cheeky, somewhat flirtatious smile. "There is a nice one up the street, I could take you there, later tonight maybe?" _Damn, he gets to the point fast._ "Well, first I'm gonna need a name, and maybe a phone number." The boy chuckled and revealed his sparkling white teeth; his canines were almost like fangs that just raised his hotness level to a ten in Dani's mind. "My name is Zakhar. Zakhar Vladamir Zolnerowich. And yours?" _Zolnerowich, coincidence or a possible lead, either way Dad doesn't need to know, yet._ "Anna. Annabel Roberts."


	7. Chapter 7

Bond's Hotel Room...9:00PM

Bond sat in the room for hours. Dani hadn't updated him, text him or call him and Bond was getting worried. Finally unable to sit still any longer, he rushed to grab his coat and run out the door when the door to the apartment finally opened. Dani walked into the door way slightly unkempt and...stumbling. _She did not. _"Dani, are you alright?" Dani smiled and looked to her father, slightly swaying back and forth as she stood there. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just really tired. I'll tell all about it tomorrow." Bond stepped closer to Dani and could smell the alcohol. _It's faint but it's there nonetheless_. "You've been bloody drinking! Haven't you?" Dani was busted. "I may have had a drink, or two, or five." Dani admitted everything, the beer, the vodka shots, and the glass of wine while attending a party. "DAMMIT DANI! You are on an assignment, you can't be doing this! If the MP found out, you'll be sent to another family tomorrow!" Bond forced Dani to sit on a chair before she fell over.

"And where did you go that had alcohol available for minors?" Dani motioned Bond to hush by placing her figure over her mouth and shushed Bond. "I went to a house party. I admit, not the brightest idea. *hic* But I did learn something." Bond couldn't wait to hear this. "I learned that Milo, you know the one Im supposed to recon. He has a son, Zak. And I just became his girlfriend.' Bond just about lost it! _You've got to fucking kidding me!_ "Dani this is no time to go whoring around out there! You're only fifteen!" Dani pressed her fingers into her temple as Bond yelled at her. "First off, *hic* you don't get to say shit about whoring around or drinking on the job. Second, what better way to get Intel on a guy, than date his kid. I get access to his house, his laptop, and all his shit. *Sniff* I can slip in and out with everything he's got and not be suspected. I promise." Dani crossed her heart, and was visibly getting worse. Dani had drunk a lot at the party, and was now feeling the effects. She tried to stand but only succeed in passing out. Bond caught her in time to stop her head from hitting the coffee table. "Dani! Dani, you alright?" Bond assessed Dani and figured she would be out for a while. Bond picked Dani up and placed her in her room. _She is grounded for life when she wakes up. _


	8. Chapter 8

The Next Morning...8:00 AM

Dani woke with a splitting headache and was too tired to get up. The only thing Dani heard was Bond talking on the phone in the other room. _Please don't let it be M. Oh God I'm going to be sick._ Dani pushed herself off her bed and darted for the bathroom. Once inside, she just let go. Bond heard the gagging sounds coming from the bathroom and quickly hung up the phone on M. _You can't hold your liquor can you?_ Bond knocked on the door and waited for a response. "What?" Bond nearly chuckled at the pained voice coming from Dani at this moment. "Serves you right. Just talked to M." _Fuck! I'm so fucking screwed. _"I'm fired aren't I?" Dani heaved again and began coughing. "Dani let me in." Dani didn't want to. She knew it was going to be the 'I told you so' speech followed by a lecture on why drinking is bad. However, she reached over and unlocked the door. Bond opened it and walked in, seeing Dani hunched over the toilet. Bond sat himself on the rim of the bathtub and rubbed Dani's back. "Better?" Dani looked up to Bond and gave a weak nod. She was too tired and way too hung over to say anything. Bond grabbed a washcloth and placed it under the sink to wet it a little. After ringing it, Bond lifted Dani's head and wiped her face. "Next time skip the vodka." Dani smiled and just enjoyed the cool water on her skin. "Shower up, I'll order room service. You smell like a damn bar." Bond left the bathroom and began looking at the menu. "Now you know how I felt when you drank." Dani closed the door a moment after and did as she was told. _It's going to be a long day._

Dani ate breakfast about an hour later, mostly because she didn't want to get out of the shower. Bond gave her some aspirin for her headache but seemed to leave out the lecture. "So not 'I told you so' speech?" Bond smirked. He flipped through the newspaper as he drank his tea. _Oh I would love some tea._ "I figured you learned your lesson this morning. Besides, there's no point in telling you because I was in you position several time." Dani had to admit she did learn her lesson; four shots of vodka chased down with wine and beer equals bad day. "So what did M say?" Bond sighed and placed the paper down on the table. It was long conversation to say the least but it wasn't too bad. "Well, he's definitely upset that you went to a party while on the job, drank on the job, and have yet to fill out your report for yesterday, but he feels that you deserve a second chance. Also he admits that seeing Zolnerowich's son might be a good idea, like you said." Bond practically spat the last sentence, he didn't like the idea that Dani was dating but technically it was an act. _Still the boy's no good_. "Remember, lea-"  
Dani cut Bond off when her hone rang; it was Zak. "Hey, what's up?" Dani gave a glare to her father, knowing that he would try to interrupt the conversation. "Yeah, I can meet you today, same café, right? Okay, let me ask my parents..." Dani asked Bond for permission which he reluctantly gave. "Okay I'll meet you in an hour, bye." Dani hung up the phone and went to grab her things. "Dani, remember, leave your heart at home. I don't want to see you get hurt, again." Dani nodded and left.

Bond sat there stone faced and contemplating. The last time Dani got involved with a criminal, she grew attached to him, and then killed him to save Bond. It nearly killed her. Bond didn't want to see that again. Bond decided to see this boy; after all, there was no record of Miroslav's file of a son. Bond grabbed his things and followed Dani. _Technically I'm on vacation until Dani's job it done, it's time to see the sites._


	9. Chapter 9

Inside the café...11:00 AM

Bond watched Dani from across the street; so far Dani hadn't noticed him. _She's slipping; she should have noticed me about five minutes ago. _Dani sat drinking water and eating a muffin. _She just ate an-who's that? _ Bond noticed a raven-haired boy tapping the window next to Dani. Dani shot up and walked outside and gave the boy a hug. Bond's blood began to boil; he was ready to knock the boy on his ass. Reading Dani's lips he could imagine the conversation, the two were having. "There's my kitten!" _Oh that is fucking it! I'm going to kill this boy! _"Hey. So where are we going today?" Dani wrapped her fingers with his and walked beside Zak. "I thought we could go to my place. I want you to meet my father. He will love you!" _The lion's den! Dad's not going to be happy about this._ Bond followed the couple and watched them like a hawk. Zak tried to cop a feel a couple times but Dani swatted him for it. _Good girl, but that boy's not going to make it to his house if he keeps this up_. Bond was so uncomfortable watching Dani flirt with the boy, but reminded himself that it was for the mission.

Once Dani and Zak got in a cab, heading for Zak's home, there was little Bond could do. Instead, he decided to help Dani in his own way. Bond figured it's the same as helping Dani with her homework, only this homework he understands. _Damn algebra, should have never agreed to let Q tutor her._ Bond asked around the shady parts of Moscow, the places tour guides wouldn't dare go for safety reasons. Bond found out the Zolnerowich had actually gone pretty silent in recent weeks. Bond found an informant willing to talk in exchange for money. "Where's Zolnerowich's base of operation?" The informant, Dmitri, looked around the alleyway, knowing full well that Zolnerowich could have goons listening; once he felt safe he talked. "He does most of his work at his home. Big old mansion about an hour outside the city, big brick building, you can't miss it. Be careful though; security's tight and if you get caught, you die." Bond's heart began to race a little. Dani was probably at Zolnerowich's home now. If her cover is blown, it's over for her. What's worse is Dmitri telling Bond that Zolnerowich sends only head home, the rest stays to fertilize his gardens. "What's Zolnerowich's address?"


	10. Chapter 10

Zolnerowich's Home...12:00 PM

Dani was amazed at how big the house was. It was beautiful even though it was a house of death, drugs and sex, from what Dani read in Milo's file. Dani followed Zak into the main living room where he called out for his father. It was a few seconds later that Miroslav walked down the stairs. "Zakhar! You're home early. Is this the girl you were talking about? Well, you weren't kidding when you said she was beautiful." Dani couldn't help but blush. Bond always said she was growing up into quite the woman, but she never believed it. "Hello, my name Anna." Dani held out her hand for a handshake but instead got a kiss on both cheeks. "Come, I'll have the staff bring you something to eat." Dani was still reeling from the party last night but she didn't want to be rude.

Dani walked around and noticed all the art in the house. It was like a museum. On picture that she noticed was a ship being pulled into a harbor, broken and weather worn. "What do see then?" Dani looked to Milo. He was so much taller and bigger than Bond and it was intimidating. But Dani sighed and gave her honest opinion. "It makes me feel rather sad; a big old war ship unceremoniously being dragged in to be torn apart. The inevitability of time, don't you think?" Zolnerowich simply stood there and said: "I just see a ship." _Typical. _Dani chuckled.

Much of the day was taken up by Zak obviously trying to get into Dani's pants, but she wasn't about to let that happen. Milo had left the house for "business" reasons, leaving the two kids alone. Whenever Dani had time to herself, she would wander into the different rooms looking for information, and finally got some. _Jeez, I asked Zak for a sandwich an hour ago, is he baking the bread fresh, slaughtering the pig and fermenting the cheese?_ Dani was in Milo's main study and was taking pictures of all the records; photos, receipts and anything else she thought would be useful. Dani was also downloading the information on the computer and was close to finishing when she heard her name being called. _Damn! 98.8%, one minute left._ Dani ducked down under the desk and hid, until she heard Zak walk past, not even noticing the computer light on in his father's study. _He's got a pretty face, but is pretty stupid though._

Dani finished getting the information and decided to break it to Zak the bad news. "Yo, Zak, I need to talk to you." Dani sat next to the boy on the couch and took his hand. "Look, I'm only here on vacation. We can't see each other after tomorrow, and I'm not a fan of long distance relationships. So, I'm sorry for leading you on. It's been fun. I'm going to go back to the hotel." Zak looked at Dani with puppy dog eyes, wondering what he had done wrong. "Please can we just talk about it? Please." Zak got down on his knees but it was no use. Dani kissed his cheek and walked out the door, and walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

Back at the Hotel...5:46 PM

Bond had gone back to the hotel after seeing Miroslav's mansion and seeing that Dani was all right, for now. Bond was going to wait for a few more minutes before going to get Dani until he heard the sound of the door opening. Whipping his head to the door, he watched with relief that Dani was walking through the door. "Hey, so my mission's over. Here...practically downloaded every file on Milo's computer." Dani tossed her flash drive at Bond. "And what of your shadow?" Bond stood and walked over to his little girl. _It better be over._ "Had to break his heart. You should have seen his face; it was so cute, and so hilarious at the same time. Oh, if every guy makes that face when a girl dumps them, I will greatly enjoy breaking up with them." _You are an evil child. _Bond couldn't help but smile as he watched Dani go to her room, kick off her shoes and grab her laptop. "So, did you enjoy the show?" Bond was about to sit down but stopped in his tracks at the questions. _How did she know?_

"What do you mean?" Dani was giving Bond a sarcastic look on her face. "Really? I knew you were there watching. What's the point of training me if I didn't even notice you following me?" Dani kept typing away at her laptop and was too busy to look at Bond. "I was just making sure you were alright?" Bond went back to watching the news as he uploaded the information on Dani's flash drive. "You managed to get all this information without getting caught, how?" Dani looked to Bond with a triumphant look on her face. "Milo left the house on 'business' and that just left me and Zak alone in the house." Bond looked at Dani with a sour expression on his face. "Really? You two, on your own?" Bond scooted to Dani, unsure what was about to say. "Relax, nothing happened, I just said 'go make me a sandwich' and wandered around the house until I found an office or study. Also the sandwich he made was rubbish, too much mayo." Bond chuckled at the thought that his daughter actually took control so well.

"Well, then that means you're done. Looks like it's my turn." Bond ruffled Dani's hair and was very proud. "To be quite honest, I thought I would have to step in." Dani chuckled as she continued to stare intently at what ever was on her computer. "You sort of did, didn't you? I mean, yeah, you followed me but that's not all you did." _How the hell does she know things?_ "I gathered some information after you got in a taxi. But it was a fraction of what you just downloaded, and where did you get this flash drive?" Dani looked up for the first time since she sat down, looking at the drive. "Nicked it. We passed by an electronics shop and I just had to have it. But it's a 125 GB flash drive and I didn't have the money to get it. So, I decided to use my five-finger coupon" Dani raised her hand and wiggled her fingers.

Much of the night was taken up by the duo going over the information and discussing the next course of action. Dani kept getting phone calls from Zak; after answering the first two, she quickly sent the rest to voicemail. "Oh my god, this is getting ridiculous. If he doesn't stop I'm gonna have to have Q change my number before the week is out. This is just getting sad." Dani turned off her phone completely and was ready to toss it out the window, but didn't knowing it could hit some poor innocent bystander.

Bond later helped Dani write out her first field report. Telling her what information was appropriate to put in or leave out. Dani hadn't written an essay in a long time and was slow to type it up. Still, Bond reread the report before giving it the okay. M, at his office, received Dani's report about an hour later, via encrypted email. M smiled, Dani had now just completed the task that the MP set before her. Much of her life was taking on and pushing through obstacles. _If she does decide to sty in MI6, she just might be a better agent than Bond._

Dani fell asleep about an hour after writing her report and Bond had left to pick up a present for Dani, congratulating her on completing her first, official assignment. Bond was so full of pride at the moment that he failed to see the black Cadillac speeding up behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

Dani's Room...10:45 PM

Dani woke up tucked in bed with a menu on the pillow next to her. She knew Bond must have done that and was ready to order when she realized something was wrong. The scars on her face , now barely visible, were making her left eye uncomfortable, like someone was holding a bright hot light in front of it. _Where's dad?_ Dani stood up and walked into the main room and saw nothing. Dani checked Bond's room, and saw his wallet and phone gone, meaning he had left the hotel. Dani grabbed her phone and checked to see if he had called. The screen read: 12 missed call from Zak, 1 missed call from Dad.

Dani called Bond, hoping he would pick up. _Sorry I missed you call; please leave your name, phone number and office after the tone._ Dani nearly dropped the phone as she stared out the window. Bond always picked up the phone if she called. Hell, Bond never let the phone ring more than once before picking it up. Dani immediately checked Bond's computer, with the flash drive still in it. She grabbed the drive and went to her computer, copying and saving all the files onto her hard drive. She also made sure the files were split up into different folders, under different names. The last thing Dani did was save the different files onto different flash drives that she carried. _Even if they get the computer, not all the files will be one it. _No one device had all the files, which would make it hard for them to be gathered up. Once sure that the files would be safe, Dani took the main drive and hid it in a bag, within a bag in between the mattresses of her bed.

Dani put two drives into the safe, one in the fridge behind the soda, and three more hidden in the tight corners between the desks and walls. The computers were placed in the hotel's main safe in the lobby for safekeeping. Once secure, Dani began the search for her father, all over again.


	13. Chapter 13

Unknown Moscow Warehouse ...12:04 AM

Bond saw nothing but darkness and felt nothing but pain in his head. All he remembered was walking to a gift shop for a present, then a shooting pain in his head and nothing after that. _Where's Dani? Is she all right? Where the hell am I?_ Questions just made Bond's head hurt, but not knowing about Dani made his heart burn. Dani could be injured, or worse. Bond tried to move but he felt something binding his wrists and legs. _Too tight, can't undo them._ Bond flexed his fingers to get some blood flow into them and tried to get a better view of things. Suddenly the door opened, and the lights switched on. Bond was on his side, inside an empty tank.

"Mr. Bond, welcome to Russia." A deep voice said as Bond's vision began to clear up. It was Zolnerowich, along with four other men, each carrying a handgun. "Your reputation dictates that you are a hard man to find and even harder to take out. It seems it was all rumor." Zolnerowich pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. "Now, early this morning I get a call from someone in the hotel that a James Bond from London checked in. And I thought the name sounded familiar; MI6. So were are your comrades?" Zolnerowich was now centimeters away from Bond's face, and would have been closer had it not been for the glass. "Like I'd tell you." A ringing came from the Russian's pocket, which he answered. "Da...What do you mean she broke things off with you? ...There is no need to be upset Zakhar, there are plenty of other fish in the sea... I'm in a meeting... I'll see you at home." Bond gave the man a questionable look. _Is that how it looks when Dani calls?_ Zolnerowich turned to his captive chuckling slightly. "Children."

Bond looked up to his captor and gave a sarcastic smile. "I know what feels like." Zolnerowich blew a puff of smoke into the tank and waited for a response from Bond. When none was observed, he hit the side of the tank. "For every question you refuse to answer, I will have my men add a bucket of ice water into the tank until it is full. Now, lets try this again. Where are your comrades?"


	14. Chapter 14

Zolnerowich's Home ...12:50 AM

A knocking, no, more like excessive pounding at the door caused Zakhar to walk downstairs to see who could be knocking at such a late hour. When he looked through the peephole, Zak practically pulled the door off its hinges opening it to see Dani or Anna, standing there. "Anna! You came back to me... is that a gun?"' Dani held her father's gun in her hand, and the safety was not on. "Where is your father?" Dani roared as she aimed the gun at Zak's head. "I don't understand, why are you after my father?" Zak cowered in fear at the sight of his love, being so violent and blood hungry. Dani growled and shoved Zak into the wall. A arm to his throat and a gun to his head. "Don't fucking play coy, Zak! Now I'm not going to ask again! Where is he?" Zak let tears flow from his face, he never seen a gun in person, but now there was one at his face. "He is in a meeting! That's all I know! Anna, why are you doing this?" Dani let up and let the boy slide down to the floor so he was seated. Looking around, Dani shut the door and returned to threaten the boy. "My father is missing and the only one who would have motive for taking him is your father! Also is there anyone else here?" Zak gulped and tried his best to answer.

"W-w-what? My ...father works i-in merchandising! Why would he k-k-kidnap someone? And there is n-n-no one here but me." Zak held up his hands when he saw Dani push the gun closer to his face. Dani looked into Zak's eyes, seeing the fear and the truth. _He doesn't know anything. Dammit._ "My name's not Anna. My name's Dani, and you really don't know what your dad does, do you?" Zak went bug eyed and shook his head. Dani put the safety on and placed the gun back into her waistband. She held out her hand and at first Zak hesitated, but still loved her enough to take her hand. Dani gave a reassuring pat on his arm before walking to the study. "Wait, Anna, I mean Dani, or what ever the hell your name is, why are after my father?" Dani huffed and turned to him. "Your father is a wanted man. He is responsible for the murders of fifteen people. Also, he is a drug dealer, a drug smuggler and overall a terrible man. I'm sorry, but when I find him, I will kill him." Dani was blunt and was unfeeling at this point. She only wanted her dad back but that wasn't going to happen.

"NO! You will not harm him! He is my father and I will not listen to anymore of your lies." Zak ran to his room to grab his phone but was stopped by Dani throwing him against the wall. "You think I don't know what it's like knowing your dad's a killer? My dad is a secret agent! He's killed dozens in defense of queen and country! I watched him come home covered in blood! I've seen him kill! But I love him more than ever when he walks through the door because I could loose him at any minute! And I'm sorry but if I had to choose between your father and mine, I'd put a bullet in your father, no questions asked! And you think I'm lying? Let me show you the truth!" Zak, the whole time just stared, shocked at Dani's words. He didn't think it was possible for someone to be so cruel to another person, let alone a teen his age. Zak was dragged to the study and plopped into the chair as Dani pulled up all the records she had downloaded before. "See. Your father's been lying to you. He works in merchandising, but not the kind that sells Baby Phat shirts or Coach bags. More of the Mary Jane and Coke brand." Zak stared at the screen. He never thought his father could do something like this. And from the looks of the records, Miroslav's been dealing since before Zak was born. "How could I not have known?" Zak ready to break and Dani just stared at him with pity. "You said he was in a meeting; where?" Zak looked up and shook his head. Dani sighed and ran up to Zak's room, leaving the boy alone to let the information sink in.

Zak looked through the different files and saw that Dani was not only telling the truth, she also failed to mention that one of his father's victims was only a couple years older. _Would father kill me, if he thought me a risk to his "business"? _Dani came back down from Zak's room and tossed him his phone. "Call him back, ask him where he's at, now.' Dani turned the safety off and pointed the gun at Zak. "Also, make no mention of me. Go on." Zak didn't want to betray his father, but knew that Dani was serious about all of this. So he did as he was told. The phone rang.


	15. Chapter 15

Moscow warehouse ... 1:35 AM

Bond was drenched in ice water. Zolnerowich asked five questions that Bond did not answer. He was cold, wet and would start to suffer from hypothermia soon enough. With a heavy and annoyed sigh, Zolnerowich sat down in a chair in front of Bond. "Mr. Bond I don't think I can help you if you will not help yourself now-" A familiar ring form his jacket rang out again. Confused and not sure why his son would call him when he was already told that he was in a meeting, that he would call yet again. "Zakhar, what is it?" On the other end, Zak sat in his father's chair staring at the pictures of dead people. He inhaled and spoke. "Father, where are you? I would like to come to over and have coffee." Unknown to anyone apart from Zakhar and his father, Zak just used a danger phrase. For those who don't know, a danger word or a phrase is a saying that indicates to someone that they are in trouble and need help without letting anyone else know. Miroslav felt his heart stop. "Of course son, I will send someone over to get you." Miroslav hung up and ordered two of his men to his home in Russian. "I would seem your comrades are stupid enough to attack my son!" Bond went numb. _Dani please tell me you called for back up first._

Back at Zolnerowich's home, Zak looked up to Dani in a panic. "He did not tell me where he was! He said he would have someone come and get me!" Dani didn't look phased at all, which worried Zak more. "I would like to come over and have coffee?" Dani rubber her face; 'That's the stupidest danger phrase I've heard!" Zak was ready to run, but remembered the gun in Dani's hand. "How did you know?" Dani scoffed and smiles a manic grin. "That was way to formal of an invitation between a father and son! I'm not stupid!" Dani reached for her phone and called M.

M was woken up to the sound of his home phone ringing. Awkwardly he stood and grabbed the phone. "Who is this and do you know what time it is?" Dani felt a sense of relief and joy hearing M's voice, granted it was barely audible and sounded grumpy. "M, it's Dani. We have a situation. Dad's been captured." M woke up instantly went his computer. "Move!" Dani ordered and Zak complied. Dani quickly set up a live chat using Zolnerowich's computer and a few simple codes to keep any prying eyes from seeing. "You're not wearing the pajamas I got you for Christmas." M looked saw at his state and suddenly remembered that he was shirtless and in his unmentionables. "AC went out. On more important business... Who is that?" Dani turned to see Zak peering over her shoulder. "That's Miroslav's boy, my ex and my hostage." Zak looked surprised and terrified at Dani's words. "Right, just as bad as Bond. What happened?" Dani and M talked as Zak listened. He never understood what they were talking about and was ready to run when he heard a knock at the door. "M, hold tight. Zolnerowich sent some friends over. You, sit down and don't you dare move." Dani drew her gun and went to entrance. "So, you're Zak?" M got a good look at the boy before continuing. "I didn't trust you for a second." Zak felt worse but dare not say a word.

Dani approached the door only to see two men kick it down and with guns drawn. Began searching the house. One went upstairs the other stayed at the front door. Tucking the gun back into her waistband, Dani charged. The first man tried to fire but by the grace of God, it jammed. _Check, check and double check before you pull the trigger._ Dani had the man on the ground in seconds and was giving it her all. In the study Zak and M could hear the grunts and yells as Dani fought. M just watched Zak's face go from fear to horror. Soon after hearing the second man come charging down the stairs two gunshots were heard, followed by a beat of silence. Zak and M waited with baited breaths until Dani appeared in the doorway, bloody. "Go get some rope." Zak did as he was told and Dani took his spot at the computer to talk to M. "Bloody hell." Dani wiped the blood on her cheek and scoffed. "No, that was last week." M banged his head on the table. _Of course she would make a joke at this time._ "Did you kill them both?" Dani shook her head and said that she kept one alive for interrogation. "Good luck. I've sent a message to MI6 and they are sending a team as we speak. They should be there in a couple hours." Dani nodded. "Thanks M. Now let me go get this son of a bitch." Dani was about to sign off and grab the now unconscious thug, when the sound of a phone rang.

Dani noticed it was the thug's phone. Answering it he could hear Miroslav's voice. "Is Zakhar safe?" Dani gave a look to M and he got the message. "Hello, Mr. Zolnerowich. You have something of mine and I of yours." M tried his best to sound more menacing but it was late and he could managed anything more than a gruffer tone. "Is my son safe?" M and Dani could hear Zolnerowich's voice shaking a bit. He may have been a murderer and drug dealer but he was still a father. "How about a trade? I get my man and you get your boy, deal?" M could see Dani's eyes harden and knew her heart would follow. Her bright blue eyes that held such joy and love were almost black in the light of the dim study. Dani saw Zak standing in front of the desk, holding the rope he was ordered to get.

"Fine. I want my boy unharmed! Or I kill Bond!" Zolnerowich gave an address and time for the trade and hung up. Dani then proceeded to crush the phone in her hand. "I can take from here M. I'll bring Bond home safe and sound. I promise." M could only see Bond when Dani spoke. _They are so alike. _M signed off and Dani went to interrogate her new plaything.


	16. Chapter 16

Zolnerowich's Home... 2:50 AM

The thug woke to feel the trickling of blood down his leg and excruciating pain. "Good you're awake. Now we can get started." Finally the thug was conscious enough to see that his leg had a five-inch knife in it. "AAAARRGHH! God!" The pain hit him like a ton. Zak was sitting in the corner of the kitchen and was watching the whole time. "You are going to tell me where Bond is, or I cut you to pieces." The thug tried to get away, but Dani knew her knots and had him strapped down tight.

Dani walked over to the man and stood in front of him like a general. "Did you know there are thousands if not millions of ways to die?" The thug looked up with terror in his eyes especially when he saw there was apathy in Dani's. "Ever heard of 'The Wound Man'?" Dani opened the book in her hand and showed a picture of the famous print. A man with dozen's of injuries cause by different weapons. One such wound was a sharp weapon to the knee. Finally the thug put it all together. Dani was intending on recreating the print on him. Dani had to do little else than close the book and toss it aside before the thug started talking. "Miroslav is in a warehouse, about thirty minutes from here. Please don't hurt me!" Dani smiled a devilish grin and pulled the knife out of his leg. "I think we just found our chauffer. Go get dressed, but first." Dani punched Zak, and told him it was to make it look like he fought back.


	17. Chapter 17

Moscow Warehouse ...3:45 AM

Dani told the thug to honk the horn. Doing as he was told, especially since Dani held a gun to his head. Miroslav and the remaining two men walked out with Bond. Bond was bruised and dripping wet but looked unharmed. Dani ordered Zak to step out of the car but not to take a step further. Once Zak was in sight Miroslav was visibly calmer. Dani decided it was time for her big debut. Dani stepped out of the car, gun at her side and walked to Zak, grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the middle. "Anna? What is the meaning of this?" Dani rolled her eyes and responded. "My name's not 'Anna.' And I want my partner, now." Miroslav slowly and hesitantly looked back to Bond, who never took his eyes off of Dani. Bond could see the blood on her face and was worried it could be hers.

Miroslav grabbed Bond in the same manner as Dani did his son and met her in the middle. The two stood face-to-face and one could cut the tension with a knife. Dani was ready to kill Miroslav but kept her finger at bay until she had Bond in her arms. "Here, take him." Miroslav practically threw Bond at Dani and Dani did the same to Zak. The thug in the car felt such anger, fear and pain that he decided to kill Dani by running her over with the car. "Move!" Dani pushed Bond away and fired at the thug through the glass and killed him with a headshot. Dani, out of the corner of her eye, saw Miroslav turn with his son and grabbed both Zak and Bond. "Zakhar!" Miroslav watched as Dani pushed his into the back seat, Bond in the front passenger's and Dani tossing the corpse of the dead man onto the ground. A few gunshots in Miroslav's general direction was enough to keep him at bay as Dani got behind the wheel and drove off.

"Dani what the hell are you doing?" Bond yelled as he made an attempt to undo the ropes. "Zak, untie my dad!" Zak turned to Dani shocked at this newfound information. "This is your dad?" Dani turned to the boy and gave him a menacing look as she continued to speed down busy streets. Zak finally helped Bond out of his bindings and just sat back.

Gunshots were heard coming from the car behind them. "Dammit!" Dani punched the steering wheel before pressing the gas and weaved in and out of traffic. "Dani, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Bond rubbed his wrists as He watched the cars around them pass by as nothing more than colored blurs. "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to save our asses." Dani was almost hit by another driver but she quickly evaded him. Zak was terrified but suddenly noticed that Dani had dropped her gun behind the seat. Zak dove for it and held it. Dani and Bond looked behind them to see an obviously scared kid holding a gun. "Zak, put that down before you hurt yourself." Dani said like a condescending mother as she weaved through traffic. "Stop the car! I want to go home!" Dani gave Bond a look and he watched her eyes dart between him and the seatbelt. _What the hell are you going to do now?_ Once buckled in, Dani slammed the breaks.

The tires screeched and cars behind Dani had to do the same, including Miroslav's car. Zak flew forward and hit his head on the driver's armrest and was knocked out. He dropped the gun which Bond quickly grabbed as Dani sped off again. "Told him to put it down." Dani managed to give Miroslav the slip and disappeared. Miroslav let a practical roar in rage at the thought that not only did he get humiliated but his son was now in the hands of MI6 agents.


	18. Chapter 18

Moscow Monarch Hotel ...6:40 AM

Dani had waited a few hours before returning to the hotel and grabbing the computers and their bags. Bond was still reeling from all the excitement and Zak was still knocked out in the trunk. "What the hell man? The last time I was kidnapped, I at least took two fuckers down! You get tapped on the head and boom! You disappear!" Dani and Bond got into another argument, this time in the car. Dani and Bond switched seats, so now Bond was the one driving. "At the very least you could have taken your gun!" Bond had enough and got out of the car. Dani still angry did the same. "What? What's wrong? You embarrassed?" Bond didn't say anything, and it was beginning to worry Dani.

"I didn't notice them because, I had...other things on my mind." Bond finally admitted and turned to face Dani. "I was going to get you something for completing your mission. I was just so proud and I got distracted. I'm sorry." Bond had never been more sincere in his life than in the very moment. Dani finally understood and bowed her head. Bond already knew Dani, and in this moment, she was feeling guilty and regretful for getting mad at him. Bond just reached out and pulled her in for a hug. "I didn't need anything for finishing my mission. Watching TV, being lazy and ordering room service was enough." Bond chuckled softly before hearing an odd sound. "Looks like Zak's awake." Dani groaned before letting go of Bond and opening the trunk. Zak was still groggy and rubbed his head. Bond grabbed the boy and carried him up to their room.

"What do plan on doing to me?" Dani sat on the sofa as Bond tied Zak to a chair in their hotel room. "Nothing. Since they played the kidnap game, I figured two could play. Plus you are leverage. If I can get you dad to let down his guard, my dad can take him down." Bond checked outside the windows and readied his gun just in case Miroslav found out where they were staying. "No! You will not kill him! I don't care what he's done he's my father! You are no better than those damn American dogs, invading and killing people or telling them what to do." _I would say typical Russian, but would that make me sound racist?_ Dani thought.

Dani reached over and slapped Zak after his remark. "I have friends who are American. So say one more bad thing about them." Zak was smart and kept his mouth shut. "Trust me I know how you feel, remember?" Zak did remember Dani's rant about how she loved Bond and that she would do anything for him. "But he is my father. Would you orphan another child just to stop a man?" Dani thought about it, and Bond waited for an answer. "What do think would stop Miroslav from killing you?" _That's one way to get out of that corner._ Both Bond and Dani could see Zak's face turn from a frown to a sorrowful expression. "Your dad may care about you now, but when he begins to feel like you're a loose end, he's gonna take you out. Plus, all those people he killed had families too. The eighteen-year-old boy had a son at home. Your dad orphaned a lot of kids, and sent many more to prison thanks to his drugs." Zak began to cry again. He couldn't picture the man who raised him, loved him and sheltered him could kill so many people. _He sure cries a lot for a sixteen year old._ Bond was surprised how well Dani was handling it, probably a lot better than he could.


	19. Chapter 19

Bond noticed Miroslav's car drive past the hotel and was worried that he or his men might figure out their hiding spot. "Time to move." Bond stood up and Dani grabbed Zak and led him out the door. Bond pulled the car he rented around and the kids got in. "This is a nice car. Is he rich?" Dani laughed and said she wished, to which Bond gave an offended look. Bond drove off and all three managed to sneak past Miroslav's many blockades. Dani and Zak started to fall asleep when an all too familiar car pulled up behind Bond. "Shit."

Bond sped off, waking the two teens instantly and Dani got ready for a shoot out. Two more cars belonging to Miroslav's men pulled up beside Bond's car and tried to run him off the road. Bond was so focused on keeping the two teens alive he failed to notice a gun pointed right at him. Dani however did notice and took action. Dani unbuckled and leaned over Bond firing at the driver of the offending car. The driver was hit in the throat and crashed into a wall. Dani took her seat again and was ready to make another shot. The three remaining cars weaved in and out of traffic. Dani was managing her stress levels by singing in her head, Zak however was screaming hysterically. "ZAKHAR VLADAMIR ZOLNEROWICH SHUT THE HELL UP NOW!" Zak stopped screaming and instead went silent. Bond was smiling inside at how Dani took control. Bond pressed on the gas, putting pedal to the metal and hitting top speeds.

Managing to dodge most of the bullets from Miroslav's men, Bond was sure he could loose them on the back roads. At first his plan worked, but Miroslav knew these streets and had T-Boned Bond. The car was sent flying and rolling. Bond's last image before he passed out was Dani firing the gun at the oncoming car before being hit.


	20. Chapter 20

Unknown location ...11:00 AM

Bond woke again to the feeling bound, _Déjà fucking Vu_. Bond could see Dani, still unconscious but alive, he thought. He could also see Miroslav with his boy next to him. Bond watched as Dani was picked up off the ground and strapped to a chair; he wanted to stand and protect her but couldn't.

Miroslav punched Dani and she woke immediately. "You kidnap my son and expect to live." Dani spit blood and saliva in Miroslav's face before he began a bombardment of punches. "Stop! Leave her alone!" Bond's yells were ignored as Miroslav continued to beat Dani. Winded, Miroslav took a step back to see his handy work. Dani's left eye was swollen shut and black in color, her lip was busted, she had chipped and cracked teeth, her cheekbones felt fractured and so was her jaw. Dani, despite the pain, spit another wad at Miroslav and gave him a defiant stare. Miroslav was about to hit Dani again when Zak stepped in. "Father stop!" Miroslav hesitated momentarily before shoving his son out of the way. "Not now Zakhar, I have business to finish." Zak froze at the word 'business', the same excuse that father used to explain his late nights out or missing an important event in his life. Zak watched as Bond cried out to Miroslav to stop his assault and in turn was beaten by Miroslav's men to stay quite.

Zak was seeing his father's true colors for the first time, and he didn't like it. "Father stop it now!" Zak jumped in front of Dani and took a punch for her. Zak fell back to the floor and rubbed his cheek. "Zakhar, what are doing? Why do defend this harlot? She used you!" Zak stood up and stepped in front of Dani. "She may used me, but she also showed me the truth! You are a murderer, a thief and a liar!" Zak pointed at his father as he yelled. But instead of seeing shame in his father's eyes, they turned cold and unfeeling. "I am. And I am so much worse. I will not let a child who barely out of the cradle stop me, not even you son." Miroslav pushed Zak aside again and began his assault on Dani again. _Dani was right. Father didn't care if I was his son, he'd kill me either way._

Dani endured the pain for a few more seconds before getting pissed enough to bite Miroslav's hand when he came in for a punch. He cried out in pain as Dani began to shake her head, tearing and ripping flesh from bone. After a few second, Dani released the man's hand but got a quick kick to the face. Dani fell and yelped at the pain of Miroslav kicking her in the abdomen. Bond watched as Dani curled in on herself to escape the pain. "Now for the other." Miroslav ordered Bond to be brought over to him. Once kneeling in front of Miroslav, Bond was kicked close to the groin. Dani was still lying on the ground as Bond went through the same punishment of repeated punches but this time he would endure so Dani would have to again.

Once Miroslav had beaten both to a pulp, Bond and Dani were forced into crates and were about to be thrown into the water when Dani heard a familiar voice. Zak was yelling to his father, say he had called the police. "Zakhar, why?" Zak looked his father in the eye and said: "Because I would rather die than be the son of a murderer." _Dammit Zak! Those are the words that get people killed!_ Sure enough Miroslav pulled out a gun and aimed at his son. Dani's box hadn't been covered yet and, with the last of her strength, she jumped out of the box and knocked Miroslav to the ground. Bond, out a tiny crack in his box, saw the whole thing and his instincts kicked in. Bond had to defend Dani and kicked the lid to his box open. Using sheer muscle and anger, Bond ripped his bindings off and began to attack Miroslav.

Miroslav's two remaining men had already begun to shove Dani back into the box but Zak stopped them using a pipe he had found on the floor. Zak pulled Dani out of the box and cut her free. "You were right." Zak said with a smile on his face before hugging Dani. "We broke up, remember?" Dani was still pissed and Zak backed off. Dani saw the two men unconscious and grabbed their guns. "Zak, take this and get out of here. Dad and I will handle Miroslav." Zak didn't need to be told a second time and was ready to run until the sound of a gunshot made both teens freeze.

Dani looked to the Bond only to see him on the ground. Blood stained his sweater and the ground and he wasn't moving. Dani's whole world shattered.


	21. Chapter 21

Dani stared at Bond's unmoving body before reacting. She aimed and fired at Miroslav who ran away. Dani gave chase and Zak follow close behind her. Miroslav began climbing to the top of the building where the helicopter that brought them all there was. Fueled by rage and bloodlust, Dani ignored her injuries and was catching up to him. Miroslav would stop and fire in her direction but Dani never stopped.

Finally reaching the roof Miroslav ran to copter but Dani tackled him to the ground again. The two fought and more blood was spilt. Dani forgot all her training and was just attacking like a wild animal. Her arms were getting tired and her vision was going fuzzy from blood loss and pain. Miroslav's hand that Dani bit was going numb, and Dani was running out of adrenaline. Zak all the while was barely getting to roof when he saw them fighting. "Dani, get down!" Zak shouted and aimed at his father. Dani ducked and Miroslav dodged the bullet, but now defenseless Miroslav took his gun and aimed it at Dani. "NO!" A gunshot was the last thing Dani heard.


	22. Chapter 22

Dani opened her eyes to see Zak fall to the ground. Miroslav dropped his gun and had gotten into the copter, and started to power it up. Dani looked over Zak and saw that he was dead. _At least it was quick. _A gun shot straight to the chest, no doubt hitting his heart and other major arteries. Dani closed the boy's eyes before going after Miroslav again. _He was a good kid. At least we could have been friends._

Dani jumped on to the chopper and was ready to fight again. Miroslav took off and thought he was in the clear until he felt two arms yanking his hair then yanking him out of the seat. The chopper began to spin out of control and not wanting to die, Miroslav knocked Dani back into the cargo hold and stabilized the chopper. "Do you want to die you brat?" Miroslav yelled, as he didn't understand why this kid was willing to crash a helicopter to stop one man.

Dani tried to stand but her body was too broken to comply, but her mind was stronger and with a few more tries she stood to see a sight she'll never forget. Three more choppers were there, and on the side, the MI6 logo of a lion and unicorn fighting for the crown. A figure spoke over the intercom and Dani instantly recognized the voice. "Miroslav Zolnerowich, You are surrounded. Surrender immediately or you will be grounded." Dani breathed a sigh of relief, Back was late as fuck but at least they were there. _God dammit M what took you guys so long? You said a few hours not bloody seven._

Miroslav was angered even more and reached for his torrent controls. Dani watched as Miroslav fired on M and the other choppers and attacked. M could see Dani in the cockpit with Miroslav and was going to have a heart attack. _Where the bloody hell is Bond?_ M wondered why Bond wasn't with Dani until he heard an incoming message from troops on the ground. "Sir, we found Agent 007, he's been injured and he's unconscious." M ordered the chopper he was in to land and pick up Bond so that he could see for himself. "All units do not fire on that chopper, I repeat do not fire! There is an agent on board!"

All the while the torrents were still going from Miroslav's chopper and Dani continued to fight for the controls. Finally, Dani reached for her gun but it was knocked out of her hand and Miroslav got hold of it. "Now you die!" Dani ducked and the fire extinguisher burst, filling the interior of the chopper with smoke. Dani took advantage of the smoke and gabbed form Miroslav and fired. The gun hit the control board and as she fired again the chopper became turbulent and the gunshot simply went out the windshield. Dani decided a gun in such a tight space was not wise and instead tucked it into her waistband went back to attacking Miroslav.

M could only watch as Dani fought for her life, and Bond could do no more than M. Turns out Bond was shot in the head but it was only a graze wound and he was going to be fine. Bond watched as the chopper fought to stay in the air and eventually it stabilized.

Dani was knocked back again to the cargo hold, spiting out a tooth that had been knocked out by Miroslav's fist. "You could have had anything you wanted if you stayed with my boy! You could have had money, cars, or jewels! The world! Why give that up for him?" Dani knew Miroslav was taking about Bond and still under the belief that her dad was gone forever, rushed to Miroslav and pushed the flight stick down and the chopper went spiraling downward. "Because without my dad, the world isn't enough!" Every one watched as the chopper went down and hit the roof of the warehouse. Bond and M were on the edge of their seats.

Dani fell out of the chopper's windshield and onto the roof. Landing on broken glass and shrapnel, Dani cried out in pain. She could smell petrol leaking from the chopper and heard the moaning of a wounded man. Bond and M watched as Dani stood up and walk around the chopper. 'Miroslav Zolnerowich, it's over. If you are able to, walk out of the chopper with your hand behind your head!" Miroslav stood and walked to the side door and stepped right in the lake of petrol. "I will not! If I die, I take you with me." Taking out a book of matches, Miroslav laughed as hit lit on and let it fall to the ground. "DANI!"_ Dad?_

Dani turns and began to run to the edge of the building as the petrol burst into flames and caused a ball of fire and the already weakened roof began to crumble beneath her feet. Dani ran as best she could with her injuries and could feel the heat from the fire, feel the cracks forming under her feet. _I'm not gonna make it, I'm not gonna make it! _Dani chanted in her head until she remembered that Bond wouldn't give up and decided to give it one last push. At the edge of the roof facing the water, Dani jumped off the building, just as the fireball was tickling the back of her neck and the ground disappeared and landed in the icy water below. The rest of the building burned and blew up, crumbling to the ground. Bond and M ordered an all out search of the lake. _Please be alive._


	23. Chapter 23

Sheremetyevo International Airport, Moscow, Russia

Bond watched as M shook the hand of the chief of the Moscow police department and walked away. Bond was seated in a window seat of M's jet, his head was throbbing but his heart was worse. Despite searching for hours, Dani was not found and was declared MIA, missing in action. For now, the search was being handed over to the Russian police department. Bond argued with M, stating that he was not going to leave Dani alone. M told Bond that it was more than likely that Dani would only come home in a coffin draped with the British Union Jack.

"Bond, I'm sorry." M stood in front of Bond, knowing fully that Bond would most likely leave MI6 after this mission. "I've talked with the MP, and she said that Dani will be given full honors." Bond felt a little better, just a little, knowing that Dani's sacrifice would be recognized. Still Bond brooded and stared out the window, holding a wrapped gift for Dani on his lap that he picked up for her in a shop after the explosion. _At least I can give her this when she gets back._ The plane took off a few minutes later and Bond said goodbye to Dani for now. _Wherever you are Dani, don't forget your coat and don't forget to call._


	24. Chapter 24

London, England... Three Days Later... 4:32 AM

Bond was just waking up. "Dan-" Bond had to remind himself that Dani was gone. Yesterday, after two more days of searching, the Russian police called off the search and Danielle Kaylah Bond went from MIA to KIA. Bond only cried a few times in his life, when his parents died, when Vesper died and when M died. But when he got the call that Dani was dead, he broke. Bond wept for hours and was ready to pick up the bottle again but knew Dani would want that.

Bond's eyes were still puffy and red, no doubt from crying fits in his sleep. Bond rubbed his face as he felt tears fill his eyes again. _Why can't I stop crying?_ Bond kept Dani's room the way it was when they left for Russia, except her laundry was done and folded on her bed. Stepping in her room, he half expected her to be sitting at her desk, typing away on her laptop. Instead, Dani's laptop lay closed and starting to gather dust.

Dani's bed was made and the pillows were placed in the corner of the bed, leaning right up against the wall. The walls were adorned with posters from TV shows, movies and bands that Bond had no real interest in. _She always did try to get me to like these things. _The lamp in Dani's room was always on, a beacon for Dani to find, to let her know that Bond was still waiting. Bond gently lowered himself onto Dani's bed and just looked around the room.

Books with cracked spines, ripped, folded and stained pages lined the shelves. Her closet was filled with jackets and only one simple black dress. It was for when Dani was officially registered as a member of MI6. Dani hated the damn thing, but she could never get ride of it because Bond bought it for her. Speaking of things Bond bought for Dani, the still wrapped package from Russia was still on Dani's bed stand. Bond decided that it would be best to leave wrapped up.

Dani's union jack pillow still sat on her chair. Bond remembered buying that for her due to her fear of flying. It put a smile on Bond's face, if just for a moment to remember Dani when she was much smaller and younger. Her bright blue eyes, her hugs, her goodnight and good morning kisses. Bond felt the tears flow down his face, and he let them. Finally Bond got up and left Dani's room, but noticed something that he hadn't before. It was a small photo that Dani had taken of them on a trip to Skyfall manor, or at least what was left of it. _She loved that trip._ Bond looked at the picture closer; Bond and Dani's faces were pressed together, Dani had a big grin, Bond had his usual smile, and the wind was blowing their hair. Dani was so excited to see where Bond grew up. She even got to meet Kincaid. He absolutely loved Dani, saying that she was the spitting image of Bond when he was a boy.

Bond put the picture back and went to the kitchen to make coffee. He always made Dani's coffee or dinner, half expecting her to walk through the door and sit down. Bond figured it was just the denial portion of grief. Bond took leave from MI6, and M was sure Bond wouldn't come back, but Bond was going to prove him wrong in a few days. As Bond sat at the dinning room table and stared at the empty seat. _How did that song go? Empty chairs at empty tables, where my friends are dead and gone. _Bond heard the phone ring and rushed to it. He always did, just in case, by some miracle Dani called. "Hello?" Bond was anticipating Dani's voice, but heard M's instead. Letting out a sigh of disappointment, Bond just listened to M. "Bond, I was just calling to make sure you are all right. Also the MP just called, and Dani's has been awarded '00' status, posthumously of course." Dani would have been ecstatic to hear of her promotion. Bond smiled just at the thought of her running about and cheering, wanting to go out and celebrate. "That is good news. Still, you don't need to check up on me. I'm doing fine." Bond knew that was a lie. After a few more minutes, the two hung up and Bond went to sit on the couch and watched TV.

Bond looked around his now empty home and recognized a thin, leather bound book. It was an empty journal, _though Dani said it was a diary _that she had given him for Christmas. Bond hadn't actually opened the book and decided it was time. Opening the journal, the first page was already filled and it was Dani's handwriting that filled the page.

_Dear Dad,_

_This is a journal for you to write down your thoughts, feeling, concerns or whatever, if I'm not there to be your shrink._

_Just know this is not an emasculating tool, but rather something to help you through your hard days on the job. I know that every time you come home from a mission, it still weighs on you, and there are just some things I can't hug away._

_I also want you to know that I love you very much and that no matter what happens out there, in here, at home, you will be safe and loved._

_ Love, your baby girl_

_ Dani K. Bond _

_PS. I may or may not read this journal when you're not home._

Bond smiled and quickly looked for a pen. Bond knew he could keep his emotions bottled up and knew it would affect his work in the future. Once seated, with a ballpoint pen in hand, he wrote his first journal entry ever.


	25. Chapter 25

_July 2, 2014._

_Phone rang today and of course I answered. It was a damn telemarketer. Dani has been gone four days. I called the Russian police department to see if they had anything besides what they already told me. I even gave a description of Dani's wardrobe that day, just in case her shoe or anything floated to the surface._

_I went back to the office today. M didn't have any work for me. Q still had red puffy eyes. He's been crying too. M and Moneypenny seemed to accept Dani's death. _

_I visited M's grave, the previous M, Olivia. She would have my head seeing me like this. Then again, she would have my head just for having Dani with me on missions._

_Still keep the light on in Dani's room and I won't turn it off until I have physical proof of her death._

_J. Bond_

Bond was starting to make a habit of writing in his journal everyday, hoping that he would get to stop before reaching the end of the one-hundred-seventy-five-paged book. If he made a one-page entry every day for a hundred seventy-five days, it would be December, and Dani would have been gone six months; twice as long as Bond had been.


	26. Chapter 26

_July 2, 2014._

_Phone rang today and of course I answered. It was a damn telemarketer. Dani has been gone four days. I called the Russian police department to see if they had anything besides what they already told me. I even gave a description of Dani's wardrobe that day, just in case her shoe or anything floated to the surface._

_I went back to the office today. M didn't have any work for me. Q still had red puffy eyes. He's been crying too. M and Moneypenny seemed to accept Dani's death. _

_I visited M's grave, the previous M, Olivia. She would have my head seeing me like this. Then again, she would have my head just for having Dani with me on missions._

_Still keep the light on in Dani's room and I won't turn it off until I have physical proof of her death._

_J. Bond_

Bond was starting to make a habit of writing in his journal everyday, hoping that he would get to stop before reaching the end of the one-hundred-seventy-five-paged book. If he made a one-page entry every day for a hundred seventy-five days, it would be December, and Dani would have been gone six months; twice as long as Bond had been.


	27. Chapter 27

_July 15, 2014_

_Dani's been gone seventeen days. I almost forgot what her voice sounds like. I call her phone and listen to her voice mail just to remind myself._

_I go and clean her gravestone every Saturday now. M still has no work for me. I think he's just holding out to keep me from making the job personal. Dani's room is starting to collect dust. I try to keep it clean but stepping foot in her room hurts. _

_I told M to give me a mission or I will wreak havoc on the office. He said he would see what he could do. I'm stating to act like Dani now._

_The light's still on in Dani's room, and I will always stay on._

_J. Bond_

Bond was ready to leave for his mission and packed up the journal to take with him. Bond left for Taiwan on July 20 and wrote on the plane ride there. Bond bought two tickets even though there was no one traveling with him.


	28. Chapter 28

_July 20, 2014_

_Dani's been gone for twenty-three days, almost a month since Russia. This mission to Taiwan will help me get my mind off things. _

_I kept the light on and the spare key in a notch on the top of the doorframe. I don't answer the phone after every call that comes in, but I do still wait for her call. _

_Her room is still there. I still can't move anything out. Q has started to get over Dani's supposed death too. He still keeps a picture of her in his wallet. M also now has a picture of her on his desk. I have pictures of Dani on the walls, but I don't seem to see them there._

_I'm starting to feel like she's not coming back. I'm going to hold out a little while longer. I just hope I'm right and she comes home._

_J. Bond_

Bond closed the book and decided to sleep the rest of the flight off. He closed his eyes and dreamed of Dani waiting for him at home. No doubt she would be eating the entire tub of ice cream instead of her veggies.


	29. Chapter 29

_July 28, 2014_

_A whole month, a whole month since Dani's disappeared. I killed a man today. He wasn't really a man; he was just a boy about twenty. Dani would have been a little hesitant to do it. M keeps checking up on me and making sure I'm doing fine, which I am. _

_Dani would be giving me a hug by now. I have to admit that I miss them. She admitted to loving me forever regardless of what I've done. That's something about her that I will always admire and be proud of._

_I've been watching some of the shows Dani liked. One's about a guy traveling in a box across space, It's not for me. Another's a cartoon series that has a lot of adult humor, how she ever got interested in all these shows, I'll never know. Wished I watched them with her when she was around._

_J. Bond_

Bond held out hope that Dani would come home. After all, he was shot twice and 'dead' for three months before he went home. Then again, he was trained from boyhood, Dani's only been training for a year.


	30. Chapter 30

Bond returned to London a few days later and expecting to walk through his apartment doors to see Dani sitting at the TV, drinking a soda and eating something from the fridge. He also expected her to turn around and make some snarky remark too, but instead he was greeted with silence. Bond noticed the light in Dani's room went out and quickly, almost too quickly, rushed about trying to find a spare light bulb. Once replaced, Bond sat on Dani's bed, and stared at the lamp. It had been weeks since he walked into Dani's room, and Bond seemed to notice just how small it was getting. Bond stood up and went to unpack. _Dani will come back. She always does._

_September 30, 2014_

_Dani's been gone three months. I've had five missions since then and not once has Dani called, texted, email, or sent a bloody post card. I just want her home, but it looks like she's not coming, yet. The light's still on and I have a box of spare light bulbs, just in case._

_Dani's grave is starting to become my regular hangout. I go and sit there, almost expecting her to walk up behind me and tell me its time to go home. I don't expect her to come home soon, but I'll still wait._

_M and Q seem ready to schedule an intervention. They are fully convinced Dani's gone. They've moved on. Moneypenny seems to hold out a little hope too, but it's fading everyday._

_Dani, take pity on your old man, and come home._

_J. Bond_

Bond closed the book and placed it on his nightstand. He lay in bed and thought about Dani. Mainly about when they first met. Bond remembered how she managed to just walk into the MI6 headquarters and not get noticed until a few minutes later. He remembered how she fought to go on a mission that could have proven deadly to her. Her fear of flying, her sleepless nights from nightmares, her week of depression, her smile, her eyes, her hugs, everything; Bond remembered everything about their first few weeks together. Feeling his eyes were beginning to sting, Bond rubbed them and turned out the light to get some sleep.

* * *

Sorry for not updating in a while. School's started and I have a relatively busy schedule. Will try and keep up with the updates though. I would love some feed back from you guys on what you think of the story, if there's any critisisms, etc.

Thanks for reading this far!


	31. Chapter 31

October 20, 2014, MI6 Headquarters, M's Office

Bond stood in M's office being handed a mission to Russia. Apparently, Miroslav's organization was revived through one of his number three's, Nickola Romanoff. Instead of being guns for hire, they handled forged art, rigged gambling rings and prostitution rings. It was a more civilized form of underground business than drugs and murders.

"Bond, you don't have to go if you don't feel like it. It has been four months, but I know it still weighs on you." M handed the file to Bond, but did not let go of it just yet. Bond looked from the file to M, giving him a determined look. "I'm fine M. When do I leave?" Bond yanked the file out of M's hand and began to flip through it. "You leave tomorrow." After discussing more details about the mission Bond shook M's hand and left to get ready.

Bond got home les than an hour later and began to pack. Dani's bedroom door was closed, but the light was still on. Bond still held out a glimmer of hope but was starting to forget. The journal was Bond's saving grace. His hopes, fears and anxieties were poured into the journal and it did help Bond. Bond decided to write in the journal before packing it up for his trip back to Russia.

_October 20, 2014_

_I stopped counting how many days Dani's been gone. Not because I lot count, but because it was just a constant reminder. I'm going back to Russia, the place where I lost her. I can't say I'm completely all right with this, but it's a mission I have to do. M still worries, can't say I don't blame him._

_I wonder if Dani is still there. If she is, why hadn't she called or emailed? Either way, I'll find her and I'll bring her home._

_When I find her, she's grounded for a year._

_J. Bond_

Bond finished his entry and put it in his bag. After packing, Bond sat at the TV and finished the last episode of one of Dani's shows. Bond had to admit that even though he barely understood what was going on, this show of an alien time traveler was decent.


	32. Chapter 32

Sheremetyevo International Airport, Moscow, Russia

Bond felt a sense of déjà vu when he stepped foot into the airport. Looking around, Bond hoped to see Dani running about trying to get to him from behind the mass of people. Alas, she wasn't there and Bond went to the rent a car and straight for the hotel, the same hotel and room as last time.

Bond drove through the streets, almost looking for Dani. He looked around the shops and cafés looking for a girl with mouse brown hair and piercing blue eyes. A couple times he taught he saw Dani, but it would always be a girl who was wearing a dress or pink anything and Bond knew it wasn't Dani. _Dani would never wear any of that._ Bond kept driving and eventually made it to the hotel where he could set up a base of operations for his mission.

Bond got to hotel room and immediately felt a small pain in his heart. Bond expected Dani to jump out and scare him and laugh, as he would react. _Oh to hear her laugh again._ Bond remembered the laugh and missed it as much as he missed her hugs.

Bond unpacked and went out onto the streets of Moscow to find members of Romanoff's gang and maybe find Dani along the way.


	33. Chapter 33

October 21, Moscow, Russia

Bond did find anything about Romanoff or his new gang. Worst still, he didn't find Dani. Bond was beginning to wonder if it was futile to look for Dani. Still he would look, even if it took an eternity. Bond picked up his journal and wrote a short entry, just a few sentences about how he almost got struck by a car going rushing across the street after believing he saw Dani. Bond thought maybe he shouldn't have taken the mission but decided that it would be good closure and maybe he could move on.

Bond finished his entry and began using his computer to find known associates of Romanoff, or at least ones that are alive. Bond noticed that some of the members of Romanoff's gang were being arrested or killed and Bond found it weird since this gang was very good at covering up their tracks. Then again, the police sometimes catch a lucky break when a criminal gets lazy.

Bond got up and went to order a meal and was about to call out Dani's name to ask her what she wanted, when he remembered, she wasn't there. Bond stared at the open door to the empty room and didn't even hear the man on the other end of the phone. "Sorry, I would like to order room service... no for one."

Bond ate and eventually decided to take a nap before going back out onto the streets to gather any information on Romanoff. As he slept, he had a strange dream, and that saying a lot considering what has happened in the past few months. Walking down the streets of Moscow, Bond called out Dani's name only to attract a dozen of Romanoff's men, all holding guns. Bond reached to grab his but found it was gone. Panicked, Bond ran and tried to find a safe spot to keep his head low but there was none to be found. Bond continued to run until he tripped over a pile of garbage and fell onto the ground. Turning over he saw a gun pointed straight at him and a thug smiling. Just when he thought he was going to be killed a black shadow covered the sky and a blue flash of lightning stuck the man, turning him to dust.

Bond stood and continued to run and as Romanoff's men took aim at him, they were all struck and disintegrated one-by-one. Finally when only Romanoff was left, he also took aim but instead of being turned to ash, he was struck right through the heart, leaving a burnt hole in his chest. A lightning strike next to Romanoff manifested itself into a figure, but Bond couldn't make it out. Bond took a few steps forward to see the figure better but then it disappeared and the black sky parted to reveal the sun and as the warmth of the sun touched his skin, Bond woke up.

Bond was startled awake from all the violence but did noticed that he was not afraid of the lightning strike. It almost seemed like it was defending him, which confused Bond. Still, he shook his head and headed out the door to gather information on Romanoff and his men. It was going to be a long night.


	34. Chapter 34

10:43 PM 

Bond hadn't found a damn thing leading to Romanoff or Dani. Bond had been out for six hours and found nothing. Frustrated Bond began to march back to the hotel when he saw a familiar face. One of Romanoff's men had just come out of a gentlemen's club with a woman, and heading towards a motel.

Bond caught up with the man and drew his attention, and his gun. Bond wasn't in a good mood and was willing to kill at this point. However the man, Dmitri was not in a good mood either. Screaming for help, the woman ran back to the club and Bond attacked Dmitri.

The two struggled for a bit, trying to disarm the other. Bond eventually managed to knock the gun out of Dmitri's hand and pushed him to the ground. Dmitri, however, did not stay on the ground for long. Dmitri used his size against Bond and tackled him to the ground. Dmitri was a good foot taller than Bond and almost a hundred pounds of muscle heavier. Bond was struggling to get Dmitri off and was getting pummeled mercilessly. Bond felt his head go numb and was worried he might pass out soon, but a gunshot rang through the air and Dmitri went limp. Bond pushed Dmitri off and saw a pool of blood growing on the man's back. The bullet entered the back and hit the heart, killing him instantly. Looking up to the shooter, Bond nearly had a heart attack. The light of the street lamp barely lit the alley way but Bond could recognize the face and the eyes of his savior. In a barely audible voice, Bond spoke the person's name. "Dani..."

Taking a few steps closer to Bond, the light finally revealed all of Dani's face and revealed the tears she had rolling down her face. Bond stood up and walked to her, hesitant to touch her worried that it was a dream or an illusion. After mustering the courage, Bond reached out and cupped Dani's face in his hand and knew she was real. Bond embraced Dani in hug as she dropped the gun. Both held each other trying to hold back tears, but couldn't.

Hearing others coming their way, Bond took hold of Dani's hand and ran. Dani and Bond ran down the streets hand in hand like they did in Brazil and didn't look back. Once at a safe distance, the pair slowed to a stroll and hopped in a cab as they headed back to the hotel.


	35. Chapter 35

Bond's Hotel Room... 11:40 PM

Bond opened the door and let Dani walk in first, and closed the door behind him. Bond turned to see Dani standing there, in his room, alive. Her scars had been reopened, no doubt from fighting, and were in the process of healing again, new cuts and bruises covered her face, her clothes were dirty and covered in holes, patches and stiches, barely holding on. But apart from all the dirt, blood and muck, her eyes, Dani's eyes still shined a bright blue.

Bond walked over and placed a hand on Dani's shoulder, noticing the bones in her shoulder jutting out; she was underweight and malnourished. "How? How are you here?" Bond's voice was soft and quiet, but if one listened, they could hear the joy in his voice. "I'm sorry. I know I should've called, I know I should have let you know I was alive but-!" Dani's voice cracked half way through and resulted in another fit of crying. Bond could do little more than wrap his arms around her and rock her back and forth like he used to. "I know I've been there. But would've one bloody phone call kill you? *sniff* I waited for you every day to call, or text or anything to let me know you were alive." Bond kept his tears at bay but Dani let hers flow. _Guess this is what I get for not calling M when I was 'dead'._

After another ten minutes of crying Dani calmed down enough so they could talk. "How did you make it out of the water? The police and M had search teams out there combing every inch of that lake." Dani twiddled her thumbs like a kid sitting in the headmaster's office then answered. "I swam to edge and crawled ashore just after I jumped in. I hid, thinking that Miroslav had men looking for me. I thought you were dead. I saw you on the ground, bleeding from your head and I got scared. I didn't know how to get out of the country without my stuff so I just hid. Then I heard Romanoff took control and I figured I would end it since it would have meant that you died for nothing. I'm sorry, dad." Bond listened to his daughter rant and struggle to keep tears back but was relishing listening to her talk, knowing that she was alive. "I don't blame you for anything. And I understand how you thought I was dead. I'm just glad you're all right." Bond leaned over and kissed Dani on the forehead. Bond just held Dani for a few minutes more before letting her shower. Bond luckily had and extra pair of pyjamas for her. Once out, Bond took a look at her scars.

"What happened here?" Bond cut and pulled out the stiches wiping away blood as he went. "Got in a fight with one of Romanoff's men. He punched me really hard, and he had brass knuckles. But I had a knife." Bond smiled as he washed Dani's wounds with peroxide and stitched them up properly. Dani winced at the pain and was making it difficult. "Oi, stop it. I'll take your eye out if you keep moving." Bond finished and examined his work; satisfied he bandaged Dani's other wounds. "Did you really wait for me?" Dani looked up at Bond, her eyes seemed to be made brighter with the dark circles and black eyes contrasting with the sapphire blue. "I did, and I was willing to wait forever." Dani smiled, thankful that Bond hadn't given up on her.

"M and Q are going to be ecstatic. Do you wanna tell them or should I?" Dani smiled and offered a different idea. "Why don't we wait until we get home?" _You evil child, you almost gave me a heart attack, I think M and Q would die of fright._ Bond agreed and figured it's what M and Q deserve for giving up on Dani. Bond ordered Dani some food and after eating she fell asleep in Bond's arms. It was late and feeling tired himself, Bond carried Dani to his bed and just lay there. Happy she was safe and alive. Bond forgot how quiet Dani's snores were and fell asleep listening to her breathing and feeling the rhythm of her heartbeat through her back.


	36. Chapter 36

The Next Morning ... 9:20 AM

Bond woke to feel Dani gone, worried that Dani being alive was all a dream he sat up only to see her walking out of the bathroom, steam following her out as she brushed her damp hair. "Morning." Bond breathed a sign of relief, and nodded his head in response. Looking over to see what time it was, Bond stood up and walked over to Dani, ruffling her hair. "Tell me what you know about Romanoff and his gang." Dani sat down on the couch and flipped through the file. Bond sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her, seemingly protecting her from some invisible danger. "Okay first, you stink. Go shower." Dani placed a hand on Bond's shoulder and gave a gentle push. "Yes ma'am." Bond kissed Dani's forehead and went to shower.

After his shower Bond walked out still drying his hair and sat next to Dani. "So what did you find? After all you had almost four months." Dani looked up to Bond almost surprised at just how long it's been. "That long, seemed to go by so fast. How did M, Q, and Miss Moneypenny take it?" Bond leaned back into the couch and tossed the towel on his bed. "Q was, just torn apart really, but he never let it on. M was upset for a time but quickly got back to doing his job, and Moneypenny just cried for a time. They all did miss you, but they gave up on you coming home, and I don't blame them." Dani hadn't realized just how much she meant to the others. She figured Bond would be upset, and Q would be hurt, but she hadn't thought that Q would just break down and cry, or even M reacting like he apparently did. "Guess I owe them all an apology when I get home." Dani said leaning on Bond and rested her head on his shoulder. Bond leaned over and grabbed the file of Romanoff on the table and held it in his hands as they talked about his exploits.

Nickola Romanoff was born to a middle class working family and had a good childhood, completely opposite of most criminals, and even had a chance to go to a nice college with a scholarship. But once he found a love for forging his name on pieces of art he stole from classmates, he turned to the art of, well, art forgery. Nickola was also a gambler in school and eventually went on to rig gambling games and took a large cut for himself. Now in his early thirties, Nickola had taken over Miroslav's gig and controlled a large section of Moscow for his empire. However civilized Nickola looks, make no mistake, he is ruthless compared to Miroslav. Where Miroslav would shoot and bury you, Romanoff won't even shoot you, he'll just bury you in a coffin with four other people and leave you all to die. _Can't imagine what it would be like to go through that. Dani's not going near this man, period._

Bond read on how the victims were tied down and stuffed into small crates before being buried in ground still crying out and trying to claw their way out. While reading and talking about Romanoff, Bond noticed Dani shaking against him, _is she getting scared?_ Bond placed an arm around her and pulled her close. Dani stopped shaking and relaxed just enough to where Bond could let up his grip. "Dani, I think you should sit this one out. You've done enough." Dani looked up to Bond and shook her head. "No, no, I'm gonna finish this. I have to finish this." Dani was more determined than when she wanted to go after Gutiérrez but Bond wasn't going to back down, not this time. "Dani, you're done. Let me take over. I don't want see you hurt again or worse." Bond put the file down and hugged Dani as she finally nodded and leaned into Bond's chest. "Oh and you were given double-o status if that's any consolation." Dani pushed out of Bond's arms and looked at him with glee. "Why didn't you say that that earlier, can we go get something to eat? Oh there's this place where they make the best stroganoff in Moscow and- What?" Dani had jumped out of bed and fished through Bond's clothes looking for something that would fit before looking back at her father.

Bond just sat there, a loving expression on his face as he watched her bounce around, _just like she used to at home._ Standing up Bond strolled over to her and just smiled. "Dad, you're creeping me out." Dani said as she bundled up a shirt and a pair of pants Bond had. "Sorry, just wait here, I'll get you something to wear from the shops. And I mean, just stay in the room." Dani smiled and nodded as Bond left the room to get his daughter some more appropriate clothes. Dani just stood and watched as Bond closed the door, leaving her alone. Dani missed Bond so much when they were apart, and felt guilty for staying away from him. Deciding to put Bond's clothes back into his bag, she noticed a small leather book and recognized it immediately. Lifting it up and opening it, Dani sat and read some of the entries Bond had written. _I didn't' think he would miss me so much. He's also racking up one hell of an electric bill, leaving my light on all day and night. I love you too dad._ Dani put the book back and went to watch TV until Bond returned.


	37. Chapter 37

Moscow Market Place

Much of the shops were crowded and clothes were flying off the shelves due to sales. Bond had a difficult time navigating the shops for a different reason; shopping for a girl who's taste in clothing was beyond unusual and made Bond's quest more difficult. Finally Bond noticed some clothes that were similar to what Dani would wear and quickly looked for shirts and pants. Unfortunately there was another problem Bond had to deal with, Dani's underwear. _I don't want to have to call her._ Finally unable to handle the looks from suspicious mothers and teens, he left the underwear department to call Dani.

Dani heard her phone ringing and was a little curious as to who it was. Upon seeing the number, Dani smiled and recognized Bond's number. "Hey, what is it?" Bond almost choked up hearing Dani's voice on the phone, and it not being her voicemail. "This is going to sound incredibly awkward but, what size-?" Dani already knew the question and was amused by Bond's embarrassment. "Size 4 and 32B. Also, how many girls have you been with? This shouldn't be an issue." Bond hung up the phone and went back to finish the shopping.

After getting Dani some clothes, Bond left the store and also picked up some food for her too. He got back to the room about thirty minutes later and was happy to Dani there. "Jeez, you took forever. Hey! You actually picked out some cool shirts." Dani grabbed the bag and began going through the shirts and pants that were picked. "Try them on, if they don't fit, we can take them back." Dani did as instructed but knew they would fit; after all, she lost a lot of weight from being on the streets of Moscow for almost four months. Dani walked out of the bathroom in her new clothes and gave a quick turn for Bond to see if the clothes fit. Dani chose a black tee, a blue circle with a triangle marked the center of the chest and her pants were simple blue jeans. "Good, now that's taken care of, lets eat. Hope you like stroganoff."


	38. Author's Note

Hey everyone, due to college, writer's block and other distractions, 007: The World is Not Enough is going on a temporary hiatus.

Hopefully the hiatus should only last about a month, so please bear with me.

I have a month long holiday in December and will most likely update during that time, and I will upload 2 chapters a week as compensation.

Have a great Thanksgiving and Happy Holidays!


End file.
